


"Naughty or Nice ?

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Comedy, Drunkenness, Extreme hangovers, Gay moments, Gen, Making Out, Memories, Other, Presents, Sex, Singing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Naughty Makarov or Nice Price. Which story will you choose ?





	1. "Secret Santa"

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write this on Christmas but then again I've just decided to write it today.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Happy Holiday's and Merry Christmas.  
> :)

"IT'S SNOWING !! Roach said running outside.

The rest of the group followed as they watched him play in the snow.

"Bloody kid. Ghost said watching from the outpost. Who the bloody hell gets excited over Snow ?

"Aye. Let the kid have some fun. He's gonna need it.

They both stood outside overlooking the review of the base. It was actually quite pretty. Ghost never really cared for Christmas but Mactavish on the other hand seemed to enjoy it.

"Do you mind ?

"No.

"Good. It's not like you have a choice.

"So what's the plans ?

"I was thinking about giving everyone a day off. There's nothing really to do especially when it's bloody snowing outside.

"I agree. I bet they'll be happy to hear that.

"Don't get cheeky Ghost. You're more than welcome to run.

"If I'm running their running. There's no favoritism in the Task Force.

"Bloody right.

"You know what I was thinking ?

"No.

"I was thinking about having a Christmas party.

"Really ?

"Yes.

"That's the same thing Price was thinking.

"Seriously ? 

"Yeah.

"You know what ?

"No. What ?

"I'm getting really tired of you two not telling me these things.

"Well what do you expect ? Mactavish said walking away. Your still a lieutenant.

"BUT I STILL DESERVE TO BlOODY KNOW !!

The rest of the crew were still outside throwing Snowballs. Mactavish on the other hand just walked passed them like nothing before heading towards the headquarters.

"Knock knock.

"Who's there ?

"Mactavish.

"Go away.

"Really Price ? Your not going to let me in ?

"If I let you in you'll spoil the surprise.

"I won't spoil the bloody surprise.

"Hmm... nope. Not buying it.

"To late. Mactavish said walking in.

"HEY !! How did you..

"I picked the lock.

"Right..Price said not amused.

"So where's the presents ?

"Up your arse.

"Ha Ha very funny. What's in the boxes ??

"None of your business.

"Well can i at least know who their from ?

"Their from Macmillan. He sent over a couple of gifts but their not to be opened until later.

"Sure.. tell that to the rest of the Yank's.

"I will when the times right.

"Fine.

"You better not tell em Soap. It's a surprise.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever.

"Where the bloody hell you think your going ?

"To find Roach. Mactavish said walking away. I gotta find somebody to pick on.

"Bully.

Mactavish took off towards the Rec-Room to find Roach but he wasn't there.

"ROACH !!! Where the bloody hell are you ?

"In here Cap.

"What the hell were you doing back there ?

"I was um...

"You were what ?

"Checking the temperature.

"For what ?

"Because it's chilly.

But Mactavish wasn't buying it...

"What's that behind your back ?

"What's what ?

"You heard me. What's that behind your back ?

"Nothing.

"Oh really ? Let me see.

"No.

"No ? Mactavish questioned. (He hated when people would tell him No. It made him feel weak.) Give it to me. Now Roach.

"No

"YES !!

"NO !!

"Why not ?

"Because it's mines.

"Fine. Mactavish said lunging towards him. I SAID GIVE IT TO ME !!

"NO !! ITS MINES. MEAT GAVE IT TO ME !!

Mactavish quickly sat on top of Roach as he retreived the chocolate bar from his hands.

"Well it's mines now.

"That's not fair.

"LIFE Isn't fair. Get over it.

Roach just sat there pouting.

"You owe me another Chocolate bar.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Mactavish said standing up. Where's the rest of the Yanks ?

"They went running.

"What do you mean they went running ?

"I mean Ghost took them running.

"Shite. Mactavish said leaving. C'mon.

"Where are we going ?

"To find Ghost.

10 Minute's later....

"Alright you bloody arses. I want ten jumping jacks. Go !!

"Ghost ? Is this really necessary ?

"Nope. But you lots have been betting alot lately. So I'm just returning the favor.

"Ugh.. Make it stop.

"Sorry mate. But it's for your own good.

"What the bloody hell's going on ?

"Oi !! Nothing Sir. Just having some fun.

"Ghost ?

"Hm ?

"Shouldn't you be doing something ?

"No.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here ?

"They lost a bet.

"What kind of bet ?

"I simply told them them to beat me in a game of chest. He smirked. As you both know, nobody was able to beat me so I ordered them to run.

"Price ? You have something to do with this ?

"Hey. Don't look at me. I'm just here for the entertainment.

Mactavish just shook his head.

"Ok that's enough. Everyone inside before you catch hyperthermia.

"Yes Sir.

"And for the love of god. Please don't ask Ghost to participate in any more games or bets.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Meat said running past them.

"Are you happy now ?

"Yes Sir. I think they've learned their lesson.

"Good.

"Alright. C'mon you bloody Muppet's. We still have some wrapping to do.

"After you.

"Now now Soap. You know how this goes.

"What ? I thought it was age before beauty ? He chuckled.

"Except your nowhere near beautiful.

"Says the man with wrinkles.

"Cheeky bastard.


	2. "The Bar "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri decides to take the crew to the bar even though Makarov doesn't want to.  
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like Christmas ?? Lol 
> 
> Happy Holidays :)

"I don't know Yuri. I don't think Makarov is the partying type.

"Then I guess I'll just have to change his mind.

"But It sounds like suicide. 

"Relax Lev. I think I know what I'm doing.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say.

The crew was all gathered around in Makarov's basement. They were all playing pool and listening to music.

"Viktor ? Why don't you come and join us.

"No thanks. I rather kill myself than play pool with you two idiots.

"Now he tells us.

"Hey !! Where did you get that from ?

"I found it downstairs.

"I swear. If Makarov catches you inside of his things he's going to kill you.

"Relax. He burped. Makarov won't know a thing.

"So Yuri ? Are we still going to the bar ?

"Yes. As a matter of fact. I'll go get Makarov.

"Now we're talking. Lev said high fiving Kiril.

"Wait here. I'll be right back.

"Take your time. Anatoly said laughing. We have all night.

Yuri just flipped him off before making his way up the stairs.

Makarov honestly didn't like anything. He didn't care for Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving or Valentine's Day. He liked the quietness. That's probably why he didn't have any friends.

"Makarov ?

"What ?

"What are you doing ?

"Planning.

"Okay. Yuri said walking around. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar ?

"No.

"Why not ?

"Because I have other things to do. Now get out.

"I just don't understand what that has to do with going to the bar.

Makarov just eyed Yuri like an enemy off the streets. He hated bars more than anything. Most likely because of the women.

"I do not have time for your foolishness.

"Sooo Is that a yes ?

"No.

"Makarov. We all know you hate bars but it wouldn't hurt to go just this once.

"Get out.

"Makarov..

"GET OUT !! he said throwing the chair.

"Fine. Yuri said leaving. Just think about it.

Makarov stood there for awhile before downing a whole bottle of wine. He threw the empty bottle into the trash can before finally deciding to go downstairs.

Knock knock..

"Come in.

" Alright. Let's go.

"Really ?

"I said let's go. Makarov said pulling out his revolver. Don't make me say it again.

"Okay okay. No need to get violent. Anatoly said getting the keys. We're going.

Everyone pilled into the car of Makarov's SUV before pulling off.

"They want fun. I'll give them fun.

"What's that ?

"Shut up Yuri.

"Yes Sir.

"Anatoly ?

"Hm.

"Are we there yet ?

"No not yet. 5 more minutes.

"Just hurry up and get there. Viktor said getting annoyed. Kiril's slobbering all over me.

Yuri and Anatoly just couldn't help but laugh. Lev was singing Christmas carol's and Makarov was getting very angry. I guess he would just have to punish them later on.

5 minutes later..

"And this Christmas will beee.. a very special Christmaaas.. for meeee... Woaaah...

"Oh my god Anatoly.

"What ?

"Hurry the Fuck up.

"We're almost there.

"And you !! Shut the fuck up !! 

"You can't stop mee. Lev said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh. I'm gonna stop something alright.

"ENOUGH !! Makarov yelled. We're here.

"Finally. Viktor said pushing Kiril.

"Ow. You don't have to be so ruff.

"Next time. I'm driving. He said closing the door.

They quickly went inside but noticed immediately that it was a strip club. The lights were going and the music was playing. There was strippers everywhere and Makarov just couldn't believe it.

"Anatoly.

"What ?

"I thought we were going to the bar ?

"Looks like Yuri lied. He chuckled.

"Son of a bitch.

"Enjoy yourself Makarov. You only live once.

Makarov took of towards the bar after seeing Lev and Kiril shoving their tongues down some young girls throat. They haven't been at the bar for more than five minutes and their already acting up. This was all Yuri's fault. Wait until Makarov finds him. Just wait.

"YURI !! 

"Makarov ? Thank god you showed up. This is Lexi and her friend Alexis. 

"Hi. They both said as Makarov just eyeballed them.

"Yuri can we talk ? 

"What's the matter ? 

"Do not question me just do it.

"Excuse me girls. Yuri said walking away. I'll be right back.

"Hurry back handsome.

"Trust me. I will.

"YURI !! 

"Coming !!

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"Yuri.

"Yes Makarov ?

"I thought we were going to the bar.

"This is a bar. He smiled.

"This is a strip club. I don't wanna be here.

"Aw come on Makarov. Just look around. There's drinks over there. Women over there. And if your into Men. Well.. you'll just have to go upstairs.

"Do not fuck with me Yuri !! He said grabbing him by the throat. I'm not in the fucking mood. Go get the others and tell them we're leaving.

"But Makarov we just..

"NOW !!!

"Okay. Yuri said taking off.

Makarov just stood there by the bar. He could already tell that Yuri wasn't listening. Kiril and Lev were headed downstairs with those two girls while Anatoly and Viktor were getting drunk. Makarov's mixed matched eyes followed Yuri and the other two girls into the bathroom. Now was not the time to go mad. He had to keep himself under control. Even though his patience was running thin.

"Hey baby ? You want some company ?

"No.

"You sure ? I can make it worth your while.

"No thanks. I was just leaving.

"Fine. But if you change your mind I'll be in room 9. She said winking before walking away.

Makarov's eyes were fixed on the woman's ass the entire time. But then again.. he had to pay attention to his men. He didn't want them getting into any trouble. Especially if he's a well known terrorist.

"Mmm...you smell good.

"So do you.

"How big are you ?

"8 inches. Yuri smiled. You think you can you handle it ?

Both girls just started laughing as they continued to rub up and down on Yuri's body.

"I love your tattoos.

"Thank you.

"What does this one mean ?

"They're from my past. They don't mean anything.

"Hm.. Lexi said kissing him on the lips.

Makarov came bursting threw the door like a mad man looking for Yuri. He wasn't surprised when he found both girls on their knees sucking him off. He quickly pulled out his gun which had them all scared and startled.

"Up. He said pulling the girl.

"Makarov ?

"Let's go Yuri.

"What the hell are you doing ?

"Don't make me say it again. He said aiming the gun towards their heads.

Yuri quickly pulled up his pants and pushed the girls towards the side. He hated when Makarov would act like this.

"Did you really have to do that ?

"Yes.

Yuri just shook his head.

"Makarov. You seriously need to get laid.

"Shut up. He said firing two rounds into the air.

Everybody quickly ducked their heads as Makarov stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm looking for my friends. Give them back and you can go back to partying.

Everyone just stared.

"VIKTOR , LEV , KIRIL , ANATOLY !! We're leaving !!

They all stood up slowly before making their way towards the car.

"Thank you for your time. Makarov said putting away the revolver. Enjoy the rest of your night.

"What the fuck just happened ?

"I don't know.

5 minutes later...

"That's fucked up Makarov.

"Shut up Lev. Hand me the keys Anatoly.

"Here you go Makarov.

Once Makarov got the keys. He took off driving like a maniac.

"Makarov ? Can you slow down a bit ?

"No. He said pressing on the gas.

"Oh god. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Don't throw up on me. Aim towards Anatoly.

"Aim towards Kiril.

"Here. Yuri said handing Lev a bag. Aim in there.

Once they arrived. Makarov followed them towards the basement. He was having waaay to much fun. He just couldn't help but laugh.

"I love the smell of revenge.

*Groans

"You didn't have to do that you know.

"Sure i did. You guys weren't listening so I quickly returned the favor. You all disobeyed my orders so therefore you all got punished. Makarov said smiling. Schastlivogo Rozhdestva. ( Merry Christmas )


	3. "The Xmas Party !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Price, Mactavish and Ghost finally gives the 141 members their presents. Macmillan, Shepherd and Nikolai pays them a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one do you like so far ?
> 
> Naughty Makarov or Nice Price ?

"Oi !! Listen up. There's gifts on the table from Macmillan. You can all thank him when he gets here. Price said walking away. Merry Christmas.

Everyone ran towards the table except for Ghost.

"Hm. Looks like Santa's coming to town.

"Don't get cheeky mate. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Heh. I thought you liked dressing up ?

"I don't.

"Get over it Price. Mactavish said walking in. It's not like you've never dressed up before. Considering..

"Considering what ?

"Considering you're both old.

"Yeah well. Maybe Santa Claus could use himself a Reindeer.

"Sorry mate. But I've already asked Ghost.

"Oi ? I'm right here you know.

"So I hear Shepherd's coming ?

"Sadly yes. Price said getting annoyed. Macmillan wanted to bring another wet dog for Christmas.

"Everybody loves gifts.

"Not everyone.

"What time are they coming ?

"They should be arriving here soon. Macmillan's still shopping.

"Is Nikolai coming ?

"Hopefully. Although Nikolai will probably come on his own.

"Bloody right.

"Whatcha get Roach ? Meat said snatching his gift.

"HEY !! GIVE IT BACK !!

"Boring boring boring.

"C'mon Meat. Give it back.

"Lame lame lame... there's nothing in here but baby stuff.

"Good. Maybe you can go steal from somebody else.

"Touche. Meat said walking away. Royce ? Whatcha get ?

"A brand new pair of socks. he smiled. Who doesn't love socks ?

"Why the hell would anyone want a pair of socks for Christmas ?

"Um..to keep their feet warm.

"Right. Meat said walking away.

"Hey, Chemo ?

"What's up ?

"I'll trade you this set of dominoes for that game of chess.

"Fine.

"Archer ? Are you gonna share that Eggnog ?

"Nope. he smirked.

"HEY !! You bloody Muppet's better not be drinking up all the damned Eggnog.

"Don't worry Ghost. Toad chuckled. We're not.

"We should totally put a spider in Scarecrow's bed. Reaper said smiling. You guys down ?

"No. Ozone said flatly.

"Okay. What about a drinking contest ?

"Now we're talking. Chemo said standing up. Who's in ??

"I'm in.

"Yeah me to. Meat said joining them. Roach you in ?

"Fuck it. Let's do it.

"That a boy. Royce said clapping him on the back.

"Ok. The first person that finishes wins.

"Alright. Let's do this.

"On my mark. Get set. Go !!

"Whew..That ain't shit. Meat said stumbling.

"One more.

"No. I can't do one more.

"Aw come on Bug. You've got this.

"Fine. Roach said chugging the last drink. But If I pass out I'm totally kicking your ass.

"Fine. Royce said smiling.

"Fucking Cheater !!

"How the Fuck am I a cheater ?

"Because you wasted like half the fucking drink on the fucking table.

"Whatever you say Chemo. You're just mad because you lost.

"No. I'm mad because your a fucking cheater.

Meat just couldn't help but laugh.

"Quit bitchin and get to fixing.

"Are we still making drinks ?

"Chemo is. Meat smiled. Since he lost.

"Fuck you.

"I bet you'd like that.

"Yep. Right up in the fucking ass.

"Wow. Ozone laughed. You guys are fucking weird.

"More like gay. Archer said stepping in.

"Hey Roach ?

"W-whaaat ?

"Take one for the team. Meat said throwing him a picture.

( . )( . ) 

"Fuck off. He pouted as everyone just laughed.

"Hey look who it is ? Royce said stumbling. It's Nikolaaai.

"Drinking again Royce ? I think you may need a break my friend.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Royce pouted. Who's the dog ?

"That's Shepherd. Nikolai stated as everyone chuckled. Your General.

His crew was honestly fucked up. Shepherd just eyed them as the continued to laugh.

"Yeah. Just don't say that in front of him.

"Aye aye Captain.

"So Nikolai ? Roach said dancing. Whatcha bring me ?

"I've brought you a stuffed animal.

"Really ?

"Yes. Nikolai said handing it to him. Merry Christmas.

The whole group broke into fits of laughter as Roach just sat there pouting.

"What's the matter ? Don't you like it ?

"Sure.

Nikolai just stood there smiling before pulling Roach into a tight hug.

"I'm kidding Roach. There's more booze and presents on the table.

"Thanks Nikolai.

"No problem.

"Nikolai ? Mactavish said hugging him. Glad you could make it. Price was starting to get worried.

"Yeah. Ghost said joining in. You know how fragile he is.

"Don't start. Price said eyeballing him. Where's Macmillan ?

"He's talking to Shepherd. I think he might be calling it quits with our Christmas gifts.

"Not on my watch. They all deserve this.

"Aw c'mon Price. We all should've known that Shepherd was the Grinch just look at him. Mactavish said eyeballing him. He just looks suspicious.

"Hm.. he does kinda of look like the Grinch. Ghost said chuckling. I wonder what he got for Christmas.

"Try another bucket list. Or maybe another blank check. Either way, I don't trust him. For all we could've known he's probably just gonna send us on another mission.

"And how do you know that ?

"I know Shepherd. It's what he'd do.

"Well. I didn't come all this way for nothing. I think we all deserve a little Eggnog.

"Really Nikolai ?

"What ? Have you never had eggnog ?

"No.

"Hm...That's a first. And I thought Americans loved Eggnog.

"Well for one, I'm not American. Two I'm British. And three. I hate eggnog.

"Whatever you say Captain Price. Let's just enjoy the rest of the party.

"Fine. Lead the way.


	4. "Jingle Bell Ruuum"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and the squad decides to drink a whole bottle Rum while awaiting Makarov's arrival.

"Yuri ? Is Makarov gone yet ?

"Yes he just left. 

"Thank god. How long is the meeting ?

"Four hours.

"Good. Then we should have plenty of time to get drunk before he comes back. Anatoly said standing up. Salue.

"Salue.

Everyone sat down and started playing board games. But after awhile they all got bored and decided to wait.

"Hmm. I wonder if Makarov has any Rum.

"If I were you I wouldn't go messing with his things.

"Aw come on Lev. It's not like he'll know.

"Sure he will. Are you going to replace it ?

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I ?

"Just asking. Yuri said butting in. But if I were you i wouldn't mess with his things. You should wait.

"Well I can't. Viktor said opening up the bottle. Quit acting like you know everything Yuri and make us a fucking drink.

"I think I've known Makarov longer then you. Thank you very much. Yuri said standing up. Whatever you do. Just don't get caught.

"Since when do I ever get caught ?

Yuri just patted Viktor on the back as he went over to grab the shot glasses.

"Shall we ?

"Please. Anatoly said joining them. Where's Kiril ?

"You haven't heard. 

"Heard what ?

"He's upstairs fucking your girl. Viktor said smiling.

"Fuck you Viktor.

"I honestly don't know what you guys see in those girls.

"What do you mean ?

"He's talking about never getting laid.

"No. I'm talking about being in a relationship. Why just settle for one when you can have more than one ?

"Yuri my friend. Kiril said walking in. One girl is all you'll ever need in this cold cold world. I need someone that's willing to stick by my side through almost anything. And Rosella's definitely the one.

"Rosella ?

"Yes. He smiled.

"The girl you met at the bar ?

"Yep that's the one.

"Lucky bastard.

"It's not only her that he's been talking to. Lev said sitting down. He's been talking to her sister as well.

The whole group broke into fits of laughter as Kiril just stared.

"What's so funny ?

"We all know that Kiril's not that bold. Anatoly said chuckling.

"Bullshit.

"Then what's her name ?

"What ?

"What's her name ?

"Cynthia.

"Yeah right.

"What ? You think I'm lying ?

"Yes. How the Fuck did you end up with Rosella anyways ?

"I'm a good listener.

"Fuck you.

"Now now Viktor. Anatoly said standing up. There's no need to get angry. Just get even. 

"Sure. Right after I bust his fucking skull in.

"Woah Woah Woah. Yuri said stepping in. I think we had enough rum.

"Agreed.

"No. I think we should have some more fun. Lev said stumbling. Viktor ? Gather up some women since you know so much about them.

"Don't mind if I do. He said leaving.

"Bring alot of them. Lev said dancing. I'm talking about German girls, Spanish girls, Black girls, White girls, Jewish girls, Puerto Rican girls, British girls.

"Where's the off button ?

"I don't know. Yuri said laughing.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later.

"See Ya. Don't wanna be Ya. Lev said turning up the music.

It seemed like everything was going fine since Makarov wasn't there. The crew could finally have some fun and dance for once. They were even happier when Viktor brought back some booze and also some really hot chicks. That's until they heard a knock on the door...

"Makarov ??

"What the Fuck is going on around here !!

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this because it gives my readers a little feedback on how Makarov and Price Christmas went.
> 
> As you've seen for yourself. Price goes out of his way to dress up as Santa Claus to please his team while Makarov punishes his.
> 
> The two groups are fairly different. Which is why things were handled differently. Price decides to dress up as Santa Claus because he thought that it was the right thing to do. He also had Macmillan and Nikolai bring gifts and booze. Unlike Makarov, Price actually cared about his men. Which was a good thing. :)
> 
> On the other hand. Makarov just didn't seem to care. The fact that Yuri had wanted to go out and have some fun made Makarov very angry. Makarov had wanted to go to a bar but instead Yuri decided to take them to a Night Club. Instead of Yuri getting his blow jobs and Viktor and Anatoly getting drunk. Makarov threatened the girls before making his final move. I guess since he wasn't haven't any fun then maybe his men wouldn't have any fun neither.
> 
> Anyways, long story short. I hoped you all enjoyed this. I do have other things in mind so hopefully they'll all get published very soon. :) 
> 
> *Remember any feedback is good feedback so feel free to leave comments below and tell me what you think.
> 
> As always,  
> Be safe, Stay safe and enjoy the holidays. :)


End file.
